Traditionally, electronic displays are interfaced with a user via mechanical controls, such as knobs, buttons, or sliders, in order to enable a user to control or adjust various system properties. Touchscreen technology enables many system designers to reduce the space requirements for an electronic display system by integrating or incorporating the mechanical control functionality into the display. Accordingly, electronic equivalents of the traditional mechanical controls have been developed to allow a user to adjust system properties via a touchscreen interface.
Repetitive use of the touchscreen interface may result in fingerprints, smudges, scratches, and/or other marks on the surface of a touchscreen display. These markings degrade the clarity of the display, which in turn, increases the difficulty of reading or otherwise comprehending the content displayed on the display. For example, fingerprints and/or smudges may increase the surface reflection, cause the display to appear hazy or blurred, or washed out or otherwise undesirably impair the image quality perceived by a user. These problems are exacerbated in high ambient lighting conditions, such as, for example, in the cockpit of an aircraft during flight. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a display surface that is resistant to fingerprints, smudges, scratches, and/or other marks without degrading the display image quality.